The Descendant
by Yacrox
Summary: Hideki is the direct descendant to the Demigod Gilgamesh, he is also the only son of the oldest son of the Devil King Beelzebub, how will he survive this world were he is chased for being a hybrid by his own race and at the same time work for a pervered Governor? Well if you are curious the feel free to read this story. (Oc) (Op) (Harem) (Issei will not be replaced)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is a my first take in making a High school DxD fan fiction, this fiction will include my Oc, he won't be replacing anyone, he may or may not being a bit Op, the pairings are yet to be decided.**

 **Let's begin**

A boy no older than the age of 12 years old with blue eyes and dark brown hair that was swept outwards **(Google Torū Oikawa for reference)** around 4'11 in height wearing a black hoodie underneath it he was wearing a white v-neck shirt along with black cargo shorts and some black low top shoes, he was walking down a hall while following a tall man in his mid twenties with black hair and blonde bangs framing his forehead, said man was wearing a red trench coat with some gray pants and brown shoes.

They both stopped walking for a moment before the man turned around with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey kid I now that I think about it I never asked your why those devils were following you" The man said with an easy going tone while scratching the back of his head.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

* * *

Hideki was getting home after a long day in school, he did the usual he got home and opened before call out for his mother.

"I'm home mom" Hideki said in a semi loud voice since his house wasn't very big, just big enough for both him and his mother.

He waited for some response but he didn't got any, so he decided to check around the house.

 _'This is weird mom usually doesn't leaves the house and if she does she usually leaves a note on the fridge'_ Hideki though before he face palmed himself for not checking the kitchen first.

"Meh, might as well check on her room first" Hideki said to himself in a low voice.

Bzzzzz...

Bzzz...

Bzzzz...

The sound of a fly reached Hideki's ears and said boy immediately proceed to extend his finger in order for it to land.

He didn't knew why or how but ever since he was a child he could communicate with the flies and they did what he asked them to do.

Bzzz... Bzzzz... Bzz... Bzzzzz

"But if mom is in the kitchen then why didn't she responded?" Hideki asked the small fly in his finger.

Bzzzzz... Bzz... Bzzz

"Wait, you are telling me that two big guys hurt my mom and they haven't left the house yet?" Hideki said to the fly with an incredulous face.

Bzzzz... Bzzz... Bzzzz

"Hey! Don't say that, I am really listening to you" Hideki started to discuss with the small insect.

Bzzz... Bzzzz... Bzz

"Right right, I need to focus, hey can you go and check if mom is alright?" Hideki slapped himself to focus before asking a favor to the small fly.

With that the fly left towards the kitchen while Hideki was thinking that something wrong could have happened to his mother and he was trying to think for any reason that someone would attack a humble, caring and loving woman like his mother... Then he remembered, his mother some weeks ago had told him about his heritage in both his father and mothers side, well not everything of course but his mother did told him that his father was the son of a very powerful devil that once ruled over the underworld along with other three devils, but she refused to tell him the name of said devil until he was old enough.

On her side she told him that their ancestor was very powerful... A son of a goddess of the sun and her priest. And maybe one day he would be able to use the power that he left behind for his successors...

Hideki lost himself in his thoughts and he forgot his small friend had already returned form the kitchen.

Seen no other way to get it's young master attention the small fly introduce itself in Hideki's nose making the small child sneeze, effectively gaining his attention.

Bzzzz... Bzz... Bzzzz... Bzzz

"Why would my mom told you that?" Hideki asked in surprised and anger, he knew that he couldn't do anything against those man's but he just couldn't leave his mother.

Bzz... Bzzz... Bzz...

"I know that I'm in danger but I won't leave without my mom" Hideki said while looking at the ground before he started to walk towards the kitchen.

He didn't expected the sight before him.

His mother was being crucified, her clothes were almost non existent anymore, her once beautiful body was now covered in bruises and blood, her beautiful face was filled with cuts, bruises, blood and only the man upstairs new what else.

Hideki's eyes wide in shock and horror and were quickly filled with tears that fell on the floor the moment he closed his eyes because he couldn't stand seen his mother this way.

"Mom..." Was the only words that left the child's mouth gaining the attention form the three occupants in the room.

"H-hid-deki-kun" his mother uttered his name with difficulty because of the notable bruises that were almost over her face, as she looked at him with tears in her blueish green eyes.

"So the little pice of thrash make his presence known" One of the man said with a smirk and a tone of disgust clearly on his voice.

"Hehe we are going to kill you, you half blood trash! You are a disgrace to our race!" The second one said while raising his voice and stepping forward.

* * *

 **-Flashback end-**

* * *

"W-well... You know that I am a devil, right Azazel-sama" The kid said with a stiff tone while looking at the ground nervously, he had space out for a bit, obviously Azazel notice that but he didn't comment on it, Hideki for his part shivered he couldn't remember anything more than that.

"Yeah, that's why I'm asking you why some of your same kind would be attacking you?" The man now identify as Azazel said with a curious look on his face while looking at the kid.

"I'm not 100% devil... I-I'm half devil... and half human... that's why they were hunting me... after they killed my mom..." The kid said while his voice was getting lower after each sentence ending in a whisper.

"You are lying Hideki... " Azazel said with a straight face.

"I'm not lying Azazel-sama... My mom told me that I was a hybrid... and that's why we couldn't stay in a place for too long... Because my grandfather was looking for me" The kid now recognize as Hideki with anger at been called a liar.

"I guess I have to do some blood tests, are you ok with that?" Azazel asked with a more softened tone while looking at the kid in the eyes.

"Fine" was the only answer he got from the kid.

"Oh and drop the 'sama' with me, I'm not a person for formalities" Azazel said with a smile and a relaxed tone.

"Are you sure?" Hideki asked while trying to look at Azazel face, who had just turned around and started to walk once again

"Yeah, don't worry about it" Azazel said while waving his hand in a dismissing motion.

"Ok, so... Where are we going?" Hideki asked while looking forward

"To my lab to take that blood example and then you are going to meet someone" Azazel said with a smile while looking over his shoulder to little Hideki.

 _'If what he said is true then Vali is going to have someone to share her pain'_ Azazel said while thinking with bitterness about what happened to his now surrogate daughter.

* * *

 **-Few minutes later-**

* * *

Azazel and Hideki were both inside a lab, Hideki sitting down a chair near a desk that seem to be filled with tubes and artifacts that he couldn't comprehend, while Azazel was looking at a small vile containing Hideki's blood example.

"Well let's go shall we, the results won't be ready until later so let's get going" Azazel said with a easy going tone and a goofy smile.

"If you say so" Hideki mumbled while getting out of the lab before looking at Azazel with eagerness.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Azazel asked the moment he saw the look that Hideki was giving him.

"I just want to get away from that creepy looking lab, so if it's possible can we get going already?" Hideki said while looking at his side ignoring the complaint from Azazel saying that his lab was not creepy.

"The youth nowadays don't show enough respect towards their elders, anyway let's get going I think that the person we are looking for is at the training grounds" Azazel said while scratching his head, earning a sweet drop from the child behind him.

 _'What kind of leader act this relaxed while showing his own base to a strange child?'_ Hideki though while looking at the man Infront of him, don't get him wrong, he was grateful that the leader of the Fallen Angels had this easy going personality, but seriously who in his full mental capabilities would do something like this.

 _'*Sigh* better not look a gift horse in the mouth'_ Hideki though while letting an almost sound less sigh.

As they both kept walking the sound of people fighting started to get louder and louder, the moment both of them got to the training grounds Hideki saw many Fallen Angels fighting 1 on 1 in different zones of the training grounds, but there was 2 people that caught his attention.

The first one was a tall and buxom blue haired woman that was wearing a dark green trenchcoat like top with a wide collar and a matching miniskirt with black heeled shoes. She seen to be training a cute blonde haired girl that looked to be a year or two younger than him that was wearing a weir gothic lolita maid like costume.

The second one was a girl that seem to be around his age with messy silver hair that reached the middle of her back and a pair of piercing light blue eyes that were solely focused on her opponent that was a woman around the age of the blue haired one, but she paled in comparison with the beautiful of the blue haired Fallen according to Hideki's still young and growing mind, with black raiven hair that reached the back of her well endowed assets.

Now that Hideki though about it the only one that was wearing some normal cloths was the silver haired girl, said girl was wearing a dark red blouse, some black skinny jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

The opponent of the silver haired girl was wearing a tight black leather suit that for Hideki it looked like she was one of those dominatrix that his upper classmates often talked about.

Meanwhile Azazel was observing Hideki reaction and based on what he just saw, it seem that little Hideki-chan has interest in older woman but also in girls around his age.

 _'Maybe... Just maybe I will have a heir to pass on my ways in the appreciation of the female body'_ Azazel though while wiping a small tear that was threatening to fall from his eye.

"Vali that's enough for today, come here for a second before you go" Azazel call out gaining the attention of the silver haired girl and a small widening in Hideki's eyes that Azazel didn't missed if his smirk was anything to go by.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter, I hope that you enjoyed it, I have yet to decide whether or not the pairing is going to be a harem so if you have any comments on that or the story itself do leave a review or a pm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the second chapter of The Descendant of Beelzebub and Gilgamesh, hope you like it, anyway if you have any doubts left from the last chapter then don't worry, in the next few chapters many of those questions will be answered.**

* * *

 **-Let's begin-**

* * *

"What is it Azazel?" The silver haired girl now identified as Vali asked with an annoyed toned.

"Tsk kid's this days they don't show any respect for their elders... Sigh... Any way this is Hideki, he will be staying with us at the house" Azazel said with a fake sad voice before letting out a sigh of annoyance, after that he explained a part of the situation to Vali who in turn looked surprised as well as Hideki.

"What?" Was the only thing that Hideki could said due to the astonishment of his new staying arrangements.

"That's right kiddo you are staying with us now, that's it if you what to" Azazel said with a smile while putting a hand on Hideki's shoulder to get his attention and focus back.

"O-Of course I-I would like t-to stay with you" Hideki said with joy and acceptance, forgetting for a moment the traumatic events that happened some hours ago.

"Anyway I'm going to let you to get to know each other, meanwhile I'm going to check on that example Hideki" Azazel said while walking out of the training grounds while waving his hand, before any of the two young pre teenagers could said anything he was already gone.

"Tsk, he shouldn't act that way, it isn't fitting to someone of his status... Anyway my name is Valiana or Vali for short" Vali said with a smile and brought her hand out of her pocket and extended to Hideki who took it.

"Nice to meet you too, name's Hideki" He said with a smile while shaking her hand.

"No last name?" Valiana asked while looking at Hideki with curiosity.

"I could ask the same to you, but no I don't have one, my mom didn't have one and my father left before I was conscious enough to even crawl" Hideki said with a small amount of sadness and annoyance in his voice, Vali notice that but decided no to comment on that.

"I guess we are similar on that" Vali said almost tonelessly with a small frown, remembering the time that she left her home.

* * *

 **-With Azazel-**

* * *

A few minutes earlier Azazel had left to check on the example that he hat taken from Hideki, a small genuine smile was gracing his lips at the thought of Vali having a friend and for Hideki to have a new chance to live... Even if it is without his mother, that brought a frown to his face... Why would a group of devils attack one of their own?... He guess that the answers will come with the time.

After a few minutes of walking Azazel got to his lab and started to check the results in a folder that probably one of his subordinates brought here.

"Let's see what I got here..." Azazel said as he opened a file that had Hideki's name on the front.

After reading the first few pages Azazel's eyes started to widen more and more as he kept reading...

"Well it's seem that you got a lot more interesting Hideki Beelzebub..." Azazel said in a cryptic tone before he kept reading the file.

* * *

 **-With Hideki and Vali-**

* * *

Both of them were heading to the cafeteria to get something to eat, mostly Vali because Hideki didn't had the stomach to eat after the events that transpired a few hours ago.

"Hideki can I ask you something?" Vali asked after they had settled and she ordered her food.

"Sure" Hideki answered after he took a look around the cafeteria, before turning back to her since he didn't found anything interesting.

"Do you know how to fight?" Vali asked with a small amount of eagerness and curiosity.

"N-Not too much just the basics of hand to hand combat and a bit of magic, why?" Hideki responded while stuttering a bit due to the eagerness that Vali was looking at him with.

"Nothing" Vali answered quickly, way too quickly for Hideki's liking.

"Alri-.." Hideki couldn't finish his sentence before he was cut off.

"I guess that we have to change that, don't we?" A new voice said from behind them.

"I guess that I have to... But who are you?" Hideki asked with suspicious towards the guy that was standing behind them.

"Oh right were are my manners, my name is Tobio Ikuse, nice to meet you" The now identified as Tobio said with a small smile, before the three of them heard a growl.

"Of course how could I forget about you, this is Jin" Tobio said while scratching the back of a small black puppy that was next to him.

"Well nice to meet you" Hideki said with a smile while taking a good look at Tobio.

Tobio was almost a regular japanese man, with his straight brown hair and angular face, a bit handsome for his age, he looked a year older than Hideki, he was currently dressed with a blue t-shirt and some black jeans with a pair of black sneakers.

Hideki didn't know it, but in the future they would be one of the most powerful members of this organization...

* * *

 **-Few months later-**

* * *

A few months later Hideki and Vali were training, both of them had become friends really fast as well as Tobio but he had leave some time ago due to the dead of his grandmother, Ageha Himejima, her dead had taken a toll on him and his cheerful personally had changed to a more quiet and introverted one.

Hideki had learn more hand to hand combat by Baraqiel one of the few cadre Fallen Angels that were around Grigori, Hideki also met his daughter whom he discovered that was very protective of.

* * *

 **-Flashback, 2 weeks since Hideki's arrival-**

* * *

It has been already two weeks since Azazel found Hideki and brought the small child with him to Grigori and he could say that those two weeks have been eventful since Azazel checked the blood test results he was weird to say at best, to discover that the child that you just saved was one of the descendants of Belzeebub and not only that, a week ago the blood results that Shemhazai brought to him from Hideki's mother showed him something he couldn't have imagined was possible.

It turns out Hideki was the last living descendant from the ancient hero Gilgamesh, obviously Azazel wanted to test if the powers from the ancient hero passed onto his last descendant, but that would have to wait, he wanted to prepare Hideki in order to support the strain that the Gate of Babylon could cause on his body and mind.

and Azazel were preparing to leave towards Baraqiel' house, one of Azazel's friends, in order to get Hideki a trainer in hand to hand combat

"Hideki are you ready?" Azazel called from the outside of the house he, Hideki and Vali were currently living in.

The house was located in the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan, it wasn't as big or special as someone would have imagined the Governor of the Fallen would live in, but it was big enough to fit 5 people comfortable and still have space for the guest, not only that, the garage was big enough to fit in 4 beautiful and exotic car's.

"Yeah just give me a second!" Hideki shouted from the inside of the house before he came out wearing a black sleeveless hoodie over a red t-shirt some beige shorts and matching low top shoes.

"Hurry up, we are already late" Azazel said while rubbing his forehead with fake frustration.

A few moments later they both appear with a magical circle over what looked like a shrine with a beautiful garden full of flowers.

"You are late" A middle age, gruff-looking man with black hair and matching bear with a muscular body said from behind them, startling them... Well just Hideki.

"Ehhh well you see Baraqiel... We... Ehhh... Got lost in our way here" Azazel said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, meanwhile Hideki was looking at Azazel with a incredulous face while a drop of sweat was slowly going down the back of his head.

"I see very well, so you are the young kid that Azazel wants me to train huh?" The now identify as Baraqiel asked to Hideki, who in that moment was looking at him with a face that could perfectly describe the incredulity of the moment.

"... Y-Yes s-sir!" Hideki said while stuttering a bit while being caught off of ward by the moment.

"Well let's see what you got kid" Baraqiel said while moving his hand in a follow me motion before he started to walk towards the back yard of the shrine.

The moment the three of them reached the backyard Hideki saw a small girl around his age playing around with long black hair that reached the middle of her back, watching her from the distance was a beautiful woman that was the perfect mirror for the small girl in a few years, her black hair was longer than said girl and her face more mature than the girl but was the gentle look on her face that differenced her from that small girl that was playing around with a innocent smile on her face.

"Those are Baraqiel daughter and wife, so if I were you I would stop staring at them" Azazel whispered to Hideki who gluped loudly and gazed at Baraqiel who was now staring directly at Hideki.

"Hey there Shiru, Akeno" Azazel greeted with a smile and a wave before he went to sit near Shiru, effectively shifting Baraqiel's attention from Hideki towards him.

"Hi there Azazel, I guess that the boy next to my husband is Hideki" Shiru said with a smile.

"You are right, but how do you know?" Azazel responded with a curious look on his face, only to receive a smile and a giggle from Shiru.

"Akeno go with your mother" Baraqiel said with a gentle voice toward his daughter before he turned towards Hideki

"Now Hideki I want you to get ready, first I'm going to evaluate your stance and then I'm going to test it" Baraqiel said with a smirk towards the last sentence .

"Hai" Hideki responded with a bit of eagerness that he tried to hide the seriousness in his voice.

Hideki started to position himself, his stance was sloppy to say at best, his feet were way too close to each other and his hands weren't in a good position to defend himself if an attack were to come.

"Tsk.. I guess I have to teach you from scratch, I'm not even going to try it, for now stretch your right arm and point your finger at me, tuck your left hand behind your right shoulder, now your feet stretch your right one forward and point your right feet towards me with both of your legs bent and your left feet stays right there in case you need to move back or send a kick, for now let's practice with that and we see how it goes" Baraqiel instructed Hideki with frustration for having to deal with a child that wasn't his daughter.

* * *

 **-Few hours later-**

* * *

Azazel, Shiru, Akeno and Baraqiel were all having lunch while the sound of panting, kicking and punching could be heard from the backyard, that's right, Hideki was practicing the stance that Baraqiel had made for him, even though at the start it didn't work out, after a few changes from Azazel and Baraqiel, Hideki could get the stance properly and started to practice it.

"It has already been three hours since he has started dear, don't you think that he needs to take a break" Shiru asked her husband in the same gentle but a bit worried tone.

"Don't worry Shiru, he has a lot to vent out and if that helps him then I guess he should keep going" Azazel answered before Baraqiel had the chance to respond to his wife, but he refrained from complaining to Azazel.

"You never told me Azazel, how did you meet him?" Baraqiel asked while looking at Azazel directly in the eyes.

"Well...

* * *

 **There it goes another chapter, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner or giving anyone a reason why, the mainly reason it's because I move to another house and I have had some problems why my projects and exams, I would also like to thank Monkeyman9835 for helping me out with some really useful ideas. I hope I don't take as much time as I did to finish the next chapter. I'll see you later... And yes Hideki is going to have a harem as well as Issei, the pairings are yet to be decided but I already got a decent idea of who I want in it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'm here with a new chapter of The descendant of Beelzebub and Gilgamesh, before the story goes on any more I want to say that the main pairing between Vali and Hideki won't be the first one to ocurre, there is going to be some... Let's call them "complications" before the two of them are together.**

 **Let's begin.**

* * *

Azazel arrived to the Grigory HQ from a meeting he had with the leader of the Yōkai factor in Kyoto when he felt a big amount of holy energy being used in the borders of his territory, being in the underworld the use of such amount of holy energy was abnormal even if it was near his territory and not inside of it.

Azazel himself had gone to check on the abrupt surge of energy, he had some guards check the borders in case someone was trying to get help but the amount of holy energy that it was producing was incredibly big for it to be someone in need of help.

When he arrived to the location he found a modest two stories house, he wasn't surprised, he knew that some fallen Angels had decided to live in the border of the territory but this small house was outside of it and not only that if he remembered correctly it was near the border of the old Beelzebub clan territory.

The moment that he got in the house the amount of holy energy got thicker almost visible, "Father" was the only thought that passed through his mind when the holy energy passed through his senses, but this energy as soon as he felt it it disappeared.

"IT BURNS!"

"SAVE US!"

Azazel heard the scream of two people, coming from what it looked like the kitchen, he ran towards the kitchen only to find a gruesome scene.

A beautiful woman being crucified in the middle of the kitchen, her clothes non existent, her legs, arms and torso were full of cuts and burns, she was full of blood and only God's knows what other fluids.

Two men, whom he suspected to be devils, agonizing in pain for the many weapons that were stabbed all over their bodies and by the feeling that they gave off were covered in pure holy energy, but that wasn't the things that got his attention, it was the boy standing near the entrance of the kitchen, he looked to be in the border of a mental breakdown probably form these very scene, the most important thing about that boy was that he had three golden magical circles behind him, which seemed very familiar to him, pointing towards the agonizing men.

Azazel was going to talk to the kid but he felt two powerful devil signatures approaching, he knew that if he engaged them in a fight it could spark a new great war and he didn't wanted that so he did the next best thing... He knocked the kid by a chop in back of the neck.

* * *

"After that I took him to our infirmary for him to recover before I went to check on his mother... And now we are here" Azazel was finishing the story of how he had met Hideki and he looked up from his food to see Shuri and Akeno with teary eyes and Baraqiel with a emotionless expression placed on his face, hiding any feeling or reaction.

"I-I see..." Was all that Baraqiel said before he stood up and started to walk towards the garden.

"What happened to his mother?" Shuri asked the moment the lump in there throat had disappeared.

"She didn't make it.. the burns and the wounds were too deep as we as the bleeding" Azazel said not looking up from his cup.

"..." Neither Shuri nor Akeno wanted to say anything else, the story had touched really deep in both of them.

* * *

 **-With Baraqiel-**

* * *

Baraqiel was walking towards Hideki with an unreadable expression on his face, the story that Azazel had told them was a bit of a shock to him and his family but he had to check by himself if the power that Azazel had seen was really what he thought that it was, it could be a sacred gear but it was unheard of for it to act that way, even for a longinus.

"Hey kid!" Baraqiel shouted to Hideki who was still pouring his anger in the dummy.

"Yes?" Hideki answered looking at Baraqiel while panting and sweating really hard, his hands were numb as well as his feet, blood was pouring from his knuckles, the only thing that made him keep going was his motivation to avenge his mother.

 _'How long has he been like this? And more importantly why hasn't he passed out?'_ Baraqiel thought with surprised while his eyes widen and a bit of shock and a small feeling of respect passed through him before he shook his head.

"Let's see how good you are form long range!" Baraqiel shouted as lightning stater to pour form his palm.

"Why?" Hideki asked surprised by the sudden change.

"Just don't let this hit you and if you can try to attack me!.. please.. don't let this hit him" Baraqiel shouted with mock arrogance before he plead in a whisper that his holy lightning didn't touch the kid.

That's right Baraqiel of the holy lightning was going to give Hideki a taste of his trade mark power...

* * *

Hideki would be lying if he said that he remembered anything else from that day or that week to be exact but he knew that he did something that impressed Baraqiel and his family.

The power that flow through his veins made an appearance during that week and since them he had been trying to master that power that made his ancestor so dangerous.

The Gates of Babylon an incredible power that was once used by the king of all heroes Gilgamesh.

A secret in that power that Hideki had discovered in his constant training with it was that he could teleport almost anything that he wanted as long as it had an special seal.

How he got to that conclusion? It's simple every weapon that he teleported through the Gates had an small seal that was written in a language that he couldn't understand.

He copied the seal the best that he could in a paper and showed it to Azazel, he knew that the leader of the fallen had a thirst for knowledge and he wouldn't stop until he got the answers.

After some time the only thing that Azazel managed to find was that it was written in Akkadian and for Hideki's luck he had a book or two about that language, so with a lot of enthusiasm he started to read the books, before Hideki knew it he had read through the books in less than 3 weeks with some help of Penemune, who had been already helping him with his studies whenever she could.

Penemune, a beautiful fallen angel and a powerful one too, she was considered the strongest woman in Grigori. Her beautiful blue eyes always managed to get a blush from Hideki and her beautiful figure standing around 5'6 inches and a gorgeous ivory skin and her splendid purple hair was without a doubt was something to fall for, you could say that Hideki has a small crush on the Chief secretary of the Fallen Angels.

Said woman helped Hideki with his language barrier, translating some of the words in the books, she was without a doubt very loving and caring around Hideki but also a bit of a tease and as always strict when the situation demand it and Hideki was really grateful for that if not he wouldn't had manged to stay near her for a few minutes without getting a giant blush.

The moment Hideki understood the way the seal worked he was ecstatic and a bit nervous because the same day he made a replica of the seal with Azazel's help after he told him the why he was studying that seal.

The first one was a failure, it ended up blowing up a hunters bow, after that incident both of them decide to look over some books of the old art of Fuinjutsu that Azazel had copied form some Yokais in Kyoto.

Over that time both Azazel and Hideki became really close, both being united by the thirst of knowledge and a small wish...

Before Hideki could continue his day dreaming he felt a powerful kick directly in his torso which send him flying to the other side of the training grounds.

"Hey! That's for spacing out in the middle of a spar, you better get serious or I'm going to destroy you for holding back" Vali said from the other side of the training grounds and she was with her hand on both sides of her hips while raisin an eyebrow.

"Ouch.. I'm only going to get serious the moment Albion comes out to play!" Hideki said with a mock groan and an arrogant tone while dusting off his clothes, he was currently wearing a black T-shirt with the word KING wrote in gold in the middle of it also some skinny grey jeans and some black and white sneakers.

He looked at Vali who was wearing the same outfit as the day that they first met, he couldn't help but chuckle the moment a pair of white dragonic wings came out of her back.

He readied himself, making a golden magical circle appeared infront of him with the hilt of a beautiful Katana, one that he had been using for some time since he discovered it.

Hideki pulled out the hilt to show a black scabbard with red cords around it, he used his left had to slightly move the scabbard to show the silver blade of the katana, Hideki's blue eyes glowed red with power as the magical circle slowly dissipated.

 **[Why you were asking for me Gilgamesh!?]** A powerful voice demanded form the wings that were in Vali's back, effectively snapping out Hideki from his trance.

"How many times do I have to tell you Albion, I have I name I am my own person, the fact that I have his powers doesn't mean that I am him" Hideki said with a furious look while the grip on his katana became more powerful, he took a deep breath as he removed the scabbard and readied himself for the attack.

 _'Did he said powers? I thought that he only inherited the Gates form his ancestor, what else is he hiding form me?'_ Vali thought with anger as she saw the look on Hideki's face, she knew that he was mad at Albion, but she didn't got the why yet, every time she asked Albion all he said that it was an unsolved problem that he had with Gilgamesh when they fought.

 **[The moment you stop using that power is the moment I'm going to call you by your real name.. until then don't you dare to talk to me like that Gilgamesh!]** Albion said from the wings once again, this time the anger in his voice had become more present.

"... Very well Albion..." Those were the last words Hideki said before he dropped the scabbard and before it hits the ground he was already gone form there.

[Scale Mail!] Albion shouted as a white dragonic armor stared to cover Vali.

*BOOM*

Hideki had reach the position that Vali was in the moment the white armor completely covered her creating a great barrage of with all around the training grounds.

The moment the wind died down both of them had completely separated form each other and Vali had a small wound on her right forearm, the spot where Hideki's sword had impacted when she blocked his sword.

 _ **[Be careful with that sword Vali, it's not a holy sword o but it's as powerful an dangerous as Ascalon itself]**_ Albion said in a serious tone inside of Vali's head so that Hideki couldn't hear anything.

"..." Vali didn't replied, she was eyeing Hideki trying to figure out a way to end things quickly.

Hideki took another breath as his eyes glow bright green and his dark brown hair became a more light, almost blonde but it as for a second and as soon as it disappeared so did Hideki in a show of speed and stopped right in front of Vali while keeping his momentum he slashed at her chest which she in turn dodge by moving herself backwards and throwing her left feet in an attempt to kick Hideki in his face and gain some space.

Hideki crouch low enough to dodge the kick and using his right foot he tried to sweep Vali off her feet, which she managed to evade very skilfully doing a backflip.

Hideki's eyes burned bright green as a unknown power started to creep upon his body, but some how it wasn't bad, at least it didn't had any bad intension towards Hideki so he let that unknown power cover him and guide him.

 _ **'Let me help you'**_ An unknown voice said in the back of Hideki's head, but he could said that the voice seem familiar but he couldn't understand how.

Everything seem to slow down, Hideki could feel his heart beat and could see the way that Vali was preparing herself to launch herself and punch him, but this new power was giving him a new perspective and more power that he thought he was capable of archiving.

Going even faster than before Hideki appeared behind Vali and without even knowing his sword became ignite in green fire and it was covering the blade completely, his hand already moving in a slashing motion.

 **[Vali look out!]** Albion shouted making Vali turn around just in time to evade a fatal hit, but not enough to escape a small cut, which made her scream in pain.

"That enough!" A voice shouted behind Hideki, he didn't even had time to turn around before a hand connected the back of his neck, nocking him out...

* * *

 **Well that's all I have for today I hope you like it, if you have any suggestions I'm all ears just leave a review or pm, I'm sorry if this fight scene didn't matched your expectations and don't worry any doubts that were left unexplained are for a reason so don't worry.**

 **Oh I'm also thinking about changing the name of the fic to just** **The Descendant,** **let me know what you think.**

 **Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone.** **Well** **let's begin.**

* * *

Hideki woked up in a blank room, everything around him was white, pure and empty white.

"What happened?" He said to himself trying to remember what was the last thing that he did and the why he was in a place like this.

 **"The power that flows within your blood has been awakened"** A voice said near Hideki, he knew that voice, he remembered that moment when it talked to him, he remembered how it gave him that incredible power... That inmensurable and almost god-like power..

And it was highly addictive but Hideki oblivious to that though, he just saw an opportunity to grow more powerful and to get revenge against the ones that killed his mother.

"Who are you!?" Hideki demanded as he turned around trying to find the person that the voice was coming from, but he didn't found anything, just white to everywhere his eyes turned.

 **"I, am one of the seven that once ruled all over the underworld. I, who was casted out of Heaven for my desire to taste all the pleasures that the w** **orld** **has to offer. I, am the great Lord of the Flies, Beelzebub... And you are my dear grandson"** A boastful voice said behind Hideki, full of pride and arrogance, but the aura that was radiating was more than enough to show that he had the power to back up his claims.

Hideki turned to meet said person, with incredible fright and a bit of curiosity, after all it wasn't every day that you meet your _dead_ grandfather and he told you that he was one of the seven princes of hell.

The moment Hideki turn around he met a tall man that looked to be in his early twenties, standing around 6'7 with dark brown hair that covered half of his aristocratic face, said man's visible eye was dark green that was glowing with power and demanding respect was looking at Hideki with curiosity and amusement at the way he had reacted.

"W-what?.. H-how?.. Y-you are d-dead.. r-right?" Hideki stuttered while scratching his head and starting to panic before looking at the man who said to be the original Beelzebub, the same man who said to be his grandfather... But that wasn't possible, he knew of his devil heritage but he didn't think that his father was related to a powerful devil like Beelzebub.

 **"I am dead but the power within you has more than enough of my power for me to create a vessel for me to communicate with you in your mind"** Beelzebub said as he adjusted his cloak and looking at Hideki with pride with a small smirk full of arrogance.

Now that Hideki got a good look at the man infront of him after calming himself down, he could see that he was taller than himself, after this five months he has grown a few inches now standing 5'6 inches but he was still really short compared to that man.

Beelzebub attire consisted of a white jacket with green interiors adorned with gold edges, black dress pants and black shoes, that something Hideki was expecting to see a royal devil like Beelzebub wear, but he couldn't talk much about his clothing, he was still wearing the same outfit he used while sparing with Vali... Wait Vali! He had attack her with that incredible power but... That wasn't completely his fault right?.. that was Beelzebub fault because he was controlling him.

"Why did you make me attack Vali that way?" Hideki whispered after a moment of silence as he looked to the ground, wishing that Vali was alright and hoping that she would forgive him for doing that.

 **"You liked that power didn't you?"** Beelzebub asked with mirth and curiosity in his voice as he looked at Hideki with smugness.

"... Why?" Hideki asked with more conviction in his voice as he looked at his fist clenching as a knot form itself in his throat and the tears threatened to spill out.

 **"You love it didn't you? The intoxicating feeling of being unstoppable, the power to destroy, to make everything you hate disappear. YOU wanted that remember? The power to avenge your mother... Am I wrong?"** Beelzebub said as he raised his voice as he looked at Hideki, who had his head down and was shaking slightly, defying him to tell him otherwise.

"Yes, I do want it" Hideki replied with more conviction in his voice as he started to raise his head.

 **"I was right..."** Beelzebub didn't even get to finish his sentence because Hideki cut him off.

"But not if I have to hurt my friends in the process!" Hideki shouted as he completely raise his head completely and looked at Beelzebub in the eyes as tears fell down the sides of his face, he was staring at the strongest being he had met with defiance and rage.

 **"Then you are a fool"** Beelzebub said with and emotionless tone, for a moment his eye seem to lose itself in the horizon as if remembering the past, before it snap out of with with anger and a sneer but it wasn't directed to Hideki.

"Why!? Is it because I don't want to hurt my friends!?" Hideki asked/shouted in anger as he started to get close to Beelzebub.

 **"No, it's because you even consider them your friends"** Beelzebub simply bend over to see hideki directly in the eye with complete seriousness, any hint of the charismatic man simply disappear as if it never existed.

"W-What!?... What are you talking about!?" Hideki shouted after he took a step back in fear because of the shock that Beelzebub sudden movement created.

 **"I've seen it everything from here, I haven't been able to communicate with you before but that doesn't mean that I can see what's happening outside of your mind"** Beelzebub said with simplicity with a look of anger and annoyance, while Hideki was looking at him stupefied.

"You have.. seen.. everything?.." Came the quite response from Hideki who looked a little troubled.

 **"Yes child. I, have seen everything that has happened in your short live"** Beelzebub answered with a tingle of simpathy shining through his hardened eyes.

"... That doesn't explain what you meant.." Hideki whispered, already gave up on the anger he felt earlier.

 **"If you haven't noticed it, why should I tell you?"** Beelzebub asked with a hint of anger in his voice while straightening himself and moving his eyes away from his grandson.

".. How do you expect me to trust what you said without a proof?" Hideki asked with defiance, the time he spent between the fallen had given him enough experience to not trust without proper information to back up certain claims, even though he sometimes forgets who he is dealing with.

 **"..."** That actually surprised Beelzebub who wasn't expecting the child to show the audacity of disrespecting him, even if they were in Hideki's mind Beelzebub power could still be felt, his grandson blood powering him, acting as a beacon for his power that was disperse the time of his dead.

 **"You dare to call me a liar!?"** Beelzebub ominous presence became know once again as his power skyrocketed throwing Hideki to the ground just by the sheer force.

".. I.. Dare.." Hideki said as he managed to turn his face up by pure willpower, just to see his grandfather in the eye.

 **"Then you insolent brat, you don't have a right to be here. Come back when you have realized your mistake"** Beelzebub said with a sneer while looking at his grandson in disgust, with his power slowly raising by consequence his grandson pool of power increasing by the second as his power returned to him and been added to Hideki's own.

"Tsk.. Try to throw me out of my own mind old man" Hideki said as he was slowly getting to his knees even if his grandfather's pressure on him was increasing.

 **"Be gone Hideki"** Beelzebub said as his voice was booming with power as he vanished Hideki with just a wave of his hand.

* * *

 **-Outside world-**

* * *

Hideki woke up to the familiar white ceiling of the infirmary, he looked to his right to see Azazel who was looking at him curiously.

"Hmm I thought that it would take longer for you to wake up, seems I was wrong.. Now, what happened back there?" Azazel asked with a serious look while taking a seat next to the bed Hideki was in.

"I guess the power that runs through my veins made itself present" Hideki said cryptically while looking at the ceiling lost in thoughts.

"... Are you talking about Beelzebub?" Azazel asked being completely serious while looking at Hideki's face, measuring his reaction.

".. You knew.." Hideki said with his eyes narrowed, his mind trying to understand the reason why Azazel didn't told him before.

"Of course I knew, I just had to make sure if you had enough power to wake the power within your blood" Azazel said with arrogance and a bit of curiosity before continuing.

"The question is, how do you know him?" Azazel said with curiosity and a bit of discomfort and distrust in his eyes.

"He talked to me, he lend me a bit of his power during the spar" Hideki told him a half truth, not wanting to tell him about the meeting with his grandfather.

 _ **"Well done boy do not trust anyone so easily and be careful with those you trust"**_ A powerful voice said inside of Hideki's mind.

" _Beelzebub?_ " Hideki thought while looking surprised.

"..." Hideki didn't got any answer from his grandfather.

"Hideki, what happened?" Azazel asked with curiosity at the young boy, surprised with how he spaced out.

".. Nothing, just remembered something that's all" Hideki lied skillfully but even that didn't managed to fool the Governor of the Fallen.

"Very well, for your information that last attack you managed to land on Vali seems to have done a decent amount of damage for the small wound she had" Azazel said while turning around to face the other bed where Vali was resting.

"I.. see.. Is she going to be fine?" Hideki asked with concern for her well being.

"Yes, the doctors believe she would be good to go in the next few hours, that fire did packed a mean punch; you knocked her out cold for a few hours" Azazel said while looking at Hideki with a mix of curiosity and caution.

"I'm sorry for losing control like that, I didn't mean to cause that much damage or even hurt her" Hideki said with a scowl as he looked to his side, trying to avoid direct eye contact with Azazel.

"Don't worry too much, while I do have my concerns about this incident I know that those kind of things happen and I don't blame you for it, but you should talk to Vali when she wakes up" Azazel gave him a small speech, reassuring him and trying to comfort him, while patting his shoulder with a kind smile.

"I... Very well, thanks.." Hideki said almost silently, but Azazel heard him and just smiled in response before walking away, probably to check on Vali.

* * *

 **-Five years later-**

* * *

Five years have passed since the incident in the training grounds, Vali and Hideki's friendship didn't change and it wasn't damaged by the damage that Vali received that day, she even told him to not apologize because they were sparing and those kind of things happen.

Hideki was incredibly thankfull because Vali forgave him and didn't hold it against him, they kept sparring and sharing time together, even more as of late.

Hideki for his part change a bit, not only because now he had 17 almost 18 but also his appearance had changed, having grown a bit now standing 5'ft 8in, he had the same haircut he had years ago but instead of the dark brown it had, now was sporting a few lighter shades, almost blonde. That was due to his ancestors blood becoming more powerful as he grew in power and used their abilities.

His eyes they kept their sky blue color, but now had a small case of heterochromia near his iris, his full blue eyes now had a tint of deep green in them. His face had lost all of its baby fat, leaving the face of a handsome young man free of any trace of being a young boy, his body as well was without any baby fat due to the training he had gone through with Azazel and Vali.

Talking about Vali she had 17 now and had grown to be a beautiful young woman, her hair was longer, reaching to her thighs, her bust develop as well now being big enough to give any fallen a run for their money. Her choice in clothing was simple, a dark green V-neck blouse with a black leather jacket on top of it. She also wears a burgundy jeans with a golden chain hanging from her neck, a gift that Hideki got her for her 15 birthday.

Speaking of her birthday it was during the same month they got a new friend and ally, her name Kuroka, she is an stray devil, to be more specific an SS-class criminal that was being hunted down for killing her previous master, she was a beautiful young woman probably a year older than Hideki but that didn't change the fact that she was gorgeous, she was a nekoshou a very rare species of nekomata.

Thinking back on that day almost two years ago, he could see how much he had grown, not only in appearance but his control and power grew as well, he had become strong enough to defeat almost anyone in Grigory, only Azazel, Vali and Tobio were powerfull enough to make him go all out and even then he hadn't been able to beat Azazel, maybe land some powerful hits and do some serious damage but Azazel had years of experience ahead of him so he new how to move in a battleground.

Tobio for his part he hadn't seen him in a good while, he had been in a long term mission for a time now so they hadn't had much time to sit down and talk.

Azazel had filled the role of parent in his life and Hideki while grateful for it didn't felt the need for one but still respected and treated Azazel as his boss but sometimes he slipped and didn't manage to keep himself out of the normal teenage drama making him a target for Azazel's 'talk', he still had some shivers whenever that topic was brought up.

Getting back to the topic, he remembered that they, both he and Vali were send on a mission to capture an stray devil that had entered their territory, both were confused by the order because as of the moment they were powerful on their own but together they were almost unstoppable, and were thinking why Azazel would send them both to capture a simple stray.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

* * *

When they arrived at the place that the stray was last reported at they saw a beautiful woman around the age of 17 surrounded by ten or more devil's that were covered in armour and were cornering her while some of them were saying things about raping her the rest stayed quiet.

That made Hideki's blood boil, the prospect of some devils taking advantage of a woman, devil or not simply made him see red, to hell with the current peace, he was going to tear each one of their limbs and for the man upstairs sake he would enjoy it.

"Stay here Vali, I'll handle them" Hideki said, his voice barely above a whisper, but she heard the command and understood that he was angry, no scratch that, he was furious.

"You know something that I hate more than hearing a beautiful lady in distress?" Hideki began, loud enough so the group of devils and the stray to hear him.

* * *

The end, see you in the next chapter.


End file.
